The Diary Of Maura Isles
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: Someone once told me not to bite off more than I can chew. I said I'd rather choke on greatness than nibble on mediocrity. My name is Maura, Maura Isles and this is the story of how I fell in love with a gangster
1. Chapter 1

Someone once told me not to bite off more than I can chew. I said I'd rather choke on greatness than nibble on mediocrity. My name is Maura, Maura Isles and this is the story on how I fell in love with a gangster. Everyone always tells me stay away from danger, do not fall into temptations. I think it was too late for me. I was already struggling so I decided to work at a strip club. I have always been a great dancer so I figured '_why not?'_

I got hired on the spot, saying I was just what they needed a fresh face with a great body. Well a "fucking hot, out of this world body" was their exact words. I danced one song as my audition for the job and I had them drooling. I started work that same day and I was glad because I really needed the money. I went to the dressing room where the other girls where all getting ready. They all turn to look at me and I feel a little self- conscious but I keep going and find my spot. A beautiful brunette walks up to me and smiles.

"Hi I'm Regina and my stage name is The Evil Queen."

She said with a little smirk. I smiled back and toke the offered hand. I noticed the scar on her upper lip and a beauty mark.

"I'm Maura and my stage name is Autumn."

They call her and we both look to see a blonde at the door. I see her smile and run to her. They are kissing and my eyes go wide. She brings the blonde with her.

"Maura this is my girlfriend Emma, Emma this is Maura new girl."

She introduces us. The blonde was pretty at the eyes. She said it was nice to meet me and I said the same. Honestly is it nice to meet me? I mean we just met and you have no idea what kind of person I am. Everyone always says that is nice to meet me but is it really? When it was my turn to get up there I had to take a breath because this was something new to me. I step into that stage and I do what I have to do. However in the middle of my routine I connect with dangerous brown eyes. They captivated my attention and not once did they look away and neither did I. I get off the stage and back to the dressing room.

I am just finishing getting in my other outfit so I can round the club and look for suitors that will pay well for private dances when they call me.

"Autumn!" it's my boss.

"Yes?"

"You have been requested for a private dance."

Already? Wow that was quick; it's probably some sick, low life looking for a getaway. I don't care as long as it's paying. I nod and follow him to the room where my client is. He leaves me in front of the door. I open it and walk in, closing the door behind me.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" I purr.

"As ready as I have ever been baby."

The husky voice makes me shiver. I turn around to see those same dangerous brown eyes staring back at me. I don't know what it is about this woman but she's making me feel some type of way. I shake my head and start to play the music. My hips start to move and her eyes leave mine, following the movement. I walk towards her, put my head on either side of her head and lean in showing her a great view of my cleavage. I think I hear her whimper but I'm not sure.

"What's your name?"

She whispers hotly against my ear. Oh I'm so tempted to tell her but I can't does are the rules.

"Ah I'm afraid that's a question I can't answer."

I say as I straddle her lap. Her hands go to my waists and I feel Goosebumps. I start to move my hips in a thrusting motion. Her hands move up and I know I should stop her because its policy but I find that I don't care. I want her to touch me. But I stand up and make a '_**tsk' **_and bite my lip.

"Don't be a bad girl now." I husk as I rotate my hips. "If you behave I'll let you touch them."

In the last word I pen my front claps and I hear her gasp as my breasts come to view.

"You have gorgeous tits."

I smile at that. I have received so many complements including that one. So this shouldn't have an effect on me but coming from her it those. I sit on her lap, my back facing her. I start to grind my ass against her crotch. I feel her breath on the back of my neck and I shiver again. She grips my hips making me grind harder. I arch my back, pressing my ass harder against her. She moans and Lord Jesus it was beautiful. I grab her hands and put them against my breasts. While I keep grinding she squeezes making me whimper. This is already out of hand and I'm glad when her time is up. I stand with her following close behind.

She smirks as she takes out her wallet and pays me 1,500 bucks. That's way more than one private dance. She grabs my chin and for a second I think she'll kiss me but she stops short off my lips.

"I will get your name and when I do I'll ask you out…I'll see you around Autumn."

And just like that she was gone. I had to take a breath because I felt her touch all over my body and it made me tingle in delight. I walk back to the dressing room and Regina comes.

"So who was your first dance?"

I open my mouth but realize that I didn't even catch her name. I shrug and look at her.

"I don't know her name."

"Her? Hum did she have long brown locks and dangerous brown eyes?"

"Uh yes."

She gasps and looks at me. I look at her a little concern. Why Is she looking at me like that?

"Do you know who she is?" I shake my head. "She is Jane Rizzoli the most dangerous gangster out there!"

SO not only did I become a stripper but I also find myself thinking about the next time I can have a hot encounter with a dangerous female gangster. My mother would be so proud! I dress in my normal clothes after I'm done for the night. I leave with Regina through the back door where Emma is waiting for her. We say our good byes as I start to walk to the bus stop. A black Escalade stops in front of me and I freak out, ready to run. The window rolls down on the passenger seat and I see her.

"Need a ride?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Here's another chapter for you all.**

It became a routine of sorts. She comes watches me dance, asks for a private dance that gets more and more intense every time and then she takes me home. I'm starting to wonder if I should have said no to her offer, would she still have asked until I cave. I know I would have eventually because even though I am playing hard to get I want with every fiber of my body to cave, to tell her my name so she can ask me out and I say yes. But to be honest I have heard so many stories about her and girls from this strip club and about what she does as business. Gangster isn't really what she should be called more like a Mafioso. I know I shouldn't get involved with a woman that has that kind of live. I was raised to want something, someone better like a doctor.

See there's the problem; I don't want a doctor or a teacher or a lawyer. No I don't want none of those, what I want is the brunette that is sitting in the same chair from last night in the same room as she watches me dance with so much hunger in her eyes. I straddle her lap and lick her neck all the way to her ear. I catch the lobe between my teeth and she grips my hips tighter.

"When are you going to tell me your name Autumn?"

"I like how you call me Autumn better."

I say because somehow I do but also I don't want to risk it. I need her to still be interested in me, I feel like the mystery of my name is the only thing keeping her here. It's weird because she isn't even mine, we haven't even fucked which is saying a lot and I need her. I feel like scolding myself for such thoughts, such vulnerability. Instead I ground myself harder against her and her hands drop to my ass, squeezing and I'm not sure I can hold myself much longer. I'm going to cave I just know it but before I do the dance is over and we go our separate ways.

I walk into the dressing room and see Regina looking at me expectantly. I ignore her and her questioning glare. She knows about our little game, me and Regina have grown close this past few weeks, she is one of the closes friend I've ever had beside my friend Marianna. I fix my hair and make-up as I see Regina's reflection.

"Well did you finally tell her your name?"

"No" my answer is so simple.

"Why not?!"

She says it so frustrated, like she was expecting for it to happened.

"Because that is the only thing that keeps her here, coming back to me."

Regina looks at me and I see understanding dawn on her. I look away embarrass.

"Maura if we are being honest I don't think is your name that makes her come back to you because she has never persuade any other woman in here as long as she has you not that this hoes need any persuasion but you get my point."

With that she leaves to dance her last dance of the night. I stay there staring at my reflection what Regina said replying in my mind over and over again. I sigh in irritation and stand up as my name is called and I walk to the stage and do my thing. I look for her, for those eyes that always seem to make me tremble. I find her looking at me while her crew is getting lap dances from other strippers. They are wooing and roaring in excitement as they dance all over them but not her. Oh no not her she is looking at me as she licks her lips when my hands go to my bra and un-claps it. Her view of me gets interrupted by one of the dancers getting in front of her to dance and I find myself instantly jealous. What the hell is that girl thinking dancing for _**my**_Jane? I open my eyes wide at that because she isn't mine…yet. I huff as the girl still doesn't move away. I have this urge to walk over there and just…oh my dance is over.

I walk away and sit in my chair with an annoyed huff.

"What got into your panties blondie?" I hear Emma say and smile.

Emma has become another close friend. I turn around to look at her.

"Some chick was dancing all over Jane when I was out there."

"Oh the nerves! Who is this woman so I can go and teach her a lesson that Jane Rizzoli is off limits as of now even though she doesn't know it yet!"

I laugh at her idiocy and she grins. Regina comes from her last private dance.

"Is she being annoying again?" she asks and Emma rolls her eyes.

"You know babe it wounds me that you would think such a thing from me!"

"Oh hush Emma."

We all laugh at our way to interact. We walk to the exit talking and laughing. They walk me to the bus stop just like always after that first night and then walk the opposite way to their apartment which I found out later that they lived close. I barely sit when her Escalade comes into view. When the window rolls down I see her with an apologetic smile. I furrow my brows as I get in. When I get in I hear another voice.

"Hey Autumn."

I look to the back seat and oh god there she is. It's that girl that was all over Jane. I look at Jane like _'what the fuck?' _

"I'm taking Jennifer to her home, her ride ditched her." It's that the lie she told you?

So they are in a first name bases too. I nod and smile at Jennifer. Thank god that the only one who knows my name in the club is Regina and Emma who I forgot to say is a bouncer in the club. I look ahead as the car starts to move. I'm quiet as I hear Jennifer flirt with Jane. Ugh I want to barf, what a slut! I look out the window and take a breath. I jump a little when I feel a hand in my thigh and I look at Jane who winks at me. Her hand starts to rub my thigh. Oh god that feels so nice, can she go higher? Jesus Maura get your thoughts together! After what seemed like hours of endless flirting and driving we finally made it to my house.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and go to get out of this damn car. I stop however and I turn to look at Jane. I'm doing this and I'm going to show this little bitch that Jane is off limits form now on. I grab Jane by the back of her neck and I crash our lips together. I can tell that she's surprise but soon her lips are moving against mine and our tongues are dancing in a beautiful waltz. I pull her even closer as my body vibrates with need for more. I let out a little moan as she sucks on my lower lip. Oh this is heaven or is it hell? At the moment is irrelevant. We finally pull back with a loud pop as our lips separate. We are both breathing heavy and her eyes are darker, more dangerous and I love it.

I kiss a trail all the way up to her hear and hum softly. She shudders and I smile as I lick the shell of her ear.

"The name is Maura."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments. **

I told her my name! I told her and now I haven't seen her for like a week! I knew that was the only thing keeping her here. Regina says that maybe something happened that she couldn't make it. I want to believe it but at the same time I don't. I finish my dance and go to the dressing room. Regina comes to me with a smirk.

"What?" I find myself asking.

"Your lovely stud muffin brought you something."

I look to the side and see in my table a bouquet of roses. I gaps and walk to them, smell them and look at the card. I smile like a fool as I read the note. It's from her.

'_Hey my lovely Maura don't think I have forgotten about you on the contrary I haven't been able to. I am sorry about my absents this week I forgot I had a meeting outside of town but I am back and I believe I owe you a date so please be prepare tomorrow at 8 –J-'_

I put the card back and turn to Regina. She wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh.

"So?"

"We are going on a date tomorrow night."

She squeals as she comes to me and hugs me. I laugh and shake my head. In that Emma walks in.

"What the hell got into her?"

"Jane and Maura are going on a date tomorrow!"

"Shut up! Hey nice job blondie!"

"You guys are acting like I just won the noble price or something."

"Hey you have been drooling over this chick for weeks alright" says Emma.

I slap her in the arm playfully. She makes a fake pout and looks at Regina who rolls her eyes.

"You aren't going to say nothing babe?"

"Yeah quit being such a baby Emma."

"Whatever that wasn't what you were saying last night."

Now it was Regina who slaps her. I laugh and go to change. They walk me to the bus stop again and they stay until the bus comes. I wave my good nights and get in.

"Hey Autumn." Says the driver.

"Hi Mike."

I sit at the front and get my phone out. I start to play on my phone to pass the time. I get to my apartment and hop in the shower. I wash everything of that day off my body. Once I'm done I get dress in my pajamas and go to my room. I find it hard to sleep that night with the excitement but I eventually fall asleep. I wake up to the pounding on my door. I look at the clock and it reads 10 am. I huff as I get out of bed towards the pounding. She opens it to see her friend Marianna.

"Jesus Marianna can you be a little more considerate I was fucking sleeping!"

"Sorry Maura."

"What do you need M?"

"I want to hang out, we barely do so anymore. How about we go to the mall?"

I open my mouth to decline but then I remember I have nothing to wear for my date with Jane. I nod and let her in. I go to my room and start to get dress. She lays in my bed like every other time when she comes and I'm getting ready.

"Me and Jesus have been wondering where you've been."

Jesus is her brother who's always hanging around. I haven't told her yet about my new job or Jane or my new friends. I feel awful for hiding that from her so I decide to tell her.

"Well I have been working."

"Working? Doing what?"

"Uh I'm err a stripper." I mumble.

"I'm sorry did I hear you correctly? Did you just say you work as a stripper?"

I nod my head and keep dressing. I hear her stand up and walk up to me.

"It's there anything else you are keeping from me."

I shake my head but then nod.

"I uh have a date with a woman name Jane who also happens to be a gangster and I have two new friends who are together name Regina and Emma."

"Jesus what the fuck has been happening?"

I shrug not knowing what to say. She sighs and passes a hand through her brown hair. It's silent and I finish getting ready.

"Just be careful Maura."

"I will."

I can't promise her because I know it's not in my hands. I'm starting to date a gangster and I'm a stripper there isn't much carefulness in that. We go to the mall and talk about everything except for this new live she isn't part of. I get myself a new dress and heels and even though we don't talk about it she helps me get ready. It's almost 8 and I find myself pacing the floors of my living room nervous. I hear a knock and I know is her. I open it and I see her there standing in a nice pair of black trousers, a white buttons down and a black blazer. She hands me the rose she is holding and I blush.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

I say as I grab the offer hand. We get to her car which isn't her black Escalade but a white Mercedes. I whistle and she chuckles. She opens the door for me and I look at her with gratitude because you don't find that anymore.

"Such a gentlewoman." I wink and she chuckles again.

We drive to the nicer part of Boston. We stop at a restaurant that looks more expensive than three months of my rent put together. I have never been brought to such a nice place. She comes and opens my door and helps me out. We walk inside.

"Ah Jane how good to see you." Says and old man in a thick Italian accent.

"Korsak my man." They hug and kiss in each cheek.

"Chi è la bella signora?" he says in Italian.

"Questa è la bella Maura , la mia data." Oh how sexy she just sounded speaking Italian.

She looks at me and winks. He grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

He takes us to a private part of the restaurant. We sit in the most secluded area pf the restaurant and we are left alone with a bottle of their finest wine. The setting is so romantic and the music helps set the mood.

"So Maura what's a beautiful girl like you working in such a place?"

"Well I couldn't pay for college so I got kicked off; I lost my job and my tiny apartment so I moved back here. My friend Mariana helped me get an apartment but I still needed a job and well here I am." She nods and I bite my lip but I have to ask.

"So what about you? What made you want to become the most dangerous gangster out there?"

I hope I didn't cross any line but I am curious. She looks at me and smiles and so I return it. She takes a sip of her wine.

"I was born into it." She shrugs. "My father was the one who created all the things I am running now, I am the only child. I was taught nothing more than how to run this business the only thing I know how to do really and I have been running it for a while but my father just died recently and so now I'm in full control."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah it wasn't your fault."

After that we didn't talk about much of our jobs. We did talk about some things in our past. I had a great time and was sad when the night was coming to an end. We are parked in front of my house and I look at her.

"Would you like to come up for a drink?" I find myself asking.

She smiles and nods. We both get out of the car ad walk to my door. We get in my apartment and I walk to the kitchen while she takes her blazer and boots off.

"I have beer and tequila."

"Beer." She says and I somehow knew she was going to say that.

I walk to her with two beers in my hand. I walk to her and pass her, her beer and sit next to her. She smiles her thanks and takes a big gulp. It's silent as we both drink.

"So what you want to do now?" she asks.

I look at her and bite my lip. Oh god what is happening to me it's like whenever she is around I can't control myself. I lean close to her and kiss her gently. I grab her beer bottle and put it in the coffee table next to mine. I hitch my dress up and straddle her lap.

"Maura-"

"Sh" I say as I lean in again.

This time the kiss has more force into it; our tongues take part in it. I feel her hands grip my thighs as I slowly rock my body to hers. We make out for like 5 minutes until her phone rings. I sigh and get off her in a huff. She looks at me apologetically and picks up.

"What? Hum….shit I'll be there in a bit."

I'm already standing and making my way to the kitchen with our bottles.

"I have to go."

"Yeah I can see that."

She walks to me and kisses me again.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the club."

With that she walks away and closes the door behind her. I smile to myself because even though we didn't get to the part where I wanted I at least got her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You all for the great comments. I'm so glad many of you are so interested in this story. I hope you like this chapter as I much as I did. Enjoy! –xoxo-**

I'm at the club, making my way around. I smile flirtatiously to every coming suitor. With the time it had become easy walking around almost naked. I see Regina coming out of the private rooms for private dances. I walk up to her and I see her putting her money inside her bra. I smirk and shake my head.

"That's not really a safe place to keep your money."

"Please my boobs are like the safest thing, nothing can't get pass these babies."

"Except for my hands and mouth" we turn to a smirking Emma.

Regina rolls her eyes bit still smiles.

"Why you got to be so nasty Emma?"

"Aw come on baby you know that's the way you like it."

Regina slaps her arm. Emma and I both chuckle. Regina lets out a sigh of annoyance.

"Honestly it's like you two are 5 years old sometimes."

"6 actually I'm 6" I say.

She laughs and turns me around. She slaps my ass and tells me to get to the back of the stage for my turn.

"Hey! if Jane sees you-"

"What she going to do? Exactly now get your ass over there."

I chuckle again. I can't believe how childish I can be with these two women. I get to the back of the stage and wait for my turn. When I get there I see a dancer who for some reason has been giving me this ugly looks all night. Now is no different only that she huffs when she sees me and rolls her eyes. I ignore her because I don't have time for bitches. Now what gets me heated is the fact that she just stares and stares, looking me over.

"Do we have a problem?" I finally say turning to her with my bitch face on.

"Yes actually we do, your skinny ass better stay away from Jane." So this is who this is all about.

"Oh please honey even if I wanted to it's not up to me, Jane is the one who looked for me, asked me out so that tells you that she wants me and not you, beside I don't think she I want to specially after the fucking we did last night."

The other blonde slaps me in the face. I hold my face as I look at her shock. Oh hell no! I grab her by the hair and punch her. She grunts and tries to pull away but my grip tightens. It's me pulling her towards me by the hair and her pulling away.

"Hey! Blondie let her go!" I hear Emma but I can't this bitch touched me and that's a no, no.

I suddenly feel hands on my waist. I hear her before I feel her.

"Baby let go."

She called me baby and I love it. I have never loved pet names but she can call me anything she likes. I feel myself being pulled away from her and I take a chunk of her hair with me. I throw it towards her as if it was going to get to her or hurt her at all.

"You need to get yourself some new hair!"

The next thing I know I'm at the back of the club. She lets me go and I have my back to her. My breathing it's hard and I feel hot with all the anger. I clench my jaw and fist in an attempt to calm down but obviously it's not working.

"Maura?"

I turn around and walk to her. I push her against the wall and kiss her harshly. My hands tangle in black locks and I feel her hands to my ass. She turns us around and crashes me against the wall. She presses her body against mine and I moan. She picks me up and I wrap my legs around her waists. She pulls back and starts kissing down my neck.

"Oh god' I breath out in a moan.

"Autumn get in here!"

I groan and open my eyes. Perfect timing! My boss waves at me to get in and I let go of Jane as she puts me in the ground. We know that we aren't supposed to get involve with clients but it's not really a rule and if it was well I'm pretty sure my boss wouldn't say nothing. He's afraid of Jane just like almost everyone in this club. I look at her and grab her shirt. I bring her to my ear.

"When you take me home tonight you are going to get off with me, take me inside and fuck me so good I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow." I growl and walk back inside.

My body is buzzing with arousal and adrenaline. That little make out session with Jane worked me up real good. I do my routines and go back to the dressing room.

"Holly shit blondie you really fucked her up!" says Emma with pride.

She puts her had up and I smile while I give her a high five. I look around for Regina and see her coming out of the bathroom all dressed in normal clothes. She sees me and comes running to me.

"Maura what the hell happened? All Emma could say was _' she punched and punched and yeah'_ so that really isn't much."

"Hey I gave more than that! You make me sound special."

"That's because you are baby."

"Shut up 'Gina."

Regina smirks and looks at me. I tell her what happened between me and that woman. She opens her mouth in shocked and shakes her head.

"She had it coming."

We all get ready to leave. We are walking out of the club and we see Jane leaning against her car waiting. I smile at her as I walk to her and kiss her. She holds me by the waist. We hear a whistle and then I see Regina hitting Emma in the arm. I chuckle and Emma pouts. We say our good byes and then I get in Jane's car. She closes my door and then goes around the front to get in her sit. The drive is silent at the beginning but after a while I can't help it. I put my hand on her thigh and start to rub up and down. I hear her take a breath and smile at her reaction.

"Quit being a tease!" she hisses.

I bite my lip and unbuckle my seatbelt. I lean towards her ear and lick the shell. I catch her lobe between my teeth. She groans and grips the steering wheel harder.

"Believe me, you'll know if I'm teasing."

"Well believe me when I say that you are teasing me right no" I nip her neck and she groans. "Jesus woman!"

I smile against her neck and with one last nip I let her be. We get to my house and get out of her car. We go up the stairs to my apartment. I feel her eyes on me, my ass specifically so I sashay my hips even more. We reach my door and while I'm opening it she presses her pelvis against my ass. She starts to kiss my neck and I moan. I start to grind against her crotch and she holds me tighter. I finally open my door and she turns me around, picking me up again.

"Bedroom?" she mumbles against my lips.

I point to the last door on the short hallway. We are in my bedroom in no time and she lowers me to my bed. This feels so good, I feel like my room has been turned into hell itself and I love it. The prickle, the sensation of the inferno in me, the burns of her kisses. She kisses me everywhere and then she is on my lips again. She pulls back and looks at me with something in her eyes I get quite grasp. She caresses my cheek and smiles. Her moves are still persistent but gentler but it feels great all the same. My arousal induce brain has a hard time catching up with the fact that my clothes are being removed.

I help her out of hers and now we are both naked, skin on skin and oh god is it the best thing I have ever felt. I groan and moan, whimper and hiss and she touches me in sensitive places. I jump when her hand makes contact with my dripping sex.

"Uhhhhh" I let out in a long moan.

God she is so good at this. The pressure in my clit brings me great pleasure. Just when I thought I have felt everything she starts to slowly push two of her long fingers into me. I arch my back; throw my head back in pure bliss.

"Shit!"

"You're so tight for me" she raps in a much huskier tone.

I have never liked when my lovers talk to me while having sex but apparently Jane is the exception to many rules. The timber of her voice, her words, her movements bring me higher to the peak.

"I can't wait to taste you."

And with that she is kissing down my body and towards my pussy which is wetter than ever before. When her lips touch my most intimate part all thoughts leave my mind. I swear that once her tongue took its first swap I saw heaven but came. I'm flying, swimming in various sensations, making me hypersensitive. I feel raw and exposed in the most pleasurable way. My hips have been thrusting against her like never before, like they have a mind of their own but I don't care and form the looks of it Jane neither. One final thrust combined with a thrust and I'm flying over the edge.

"JANE!" I yell her name as I come from an earth shattering orgasm.

I lay in my bed, eyes close, trying to catch my breath and I feel movement. Still too lazy to open my eyes I go on my other sense. I feel her lay next to me and envelopes me in her arms. I snuggle to her and little by little I drift off to sleep.

"Night Jane" I mumble tired.

"Good night baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much, I am so glad that so many of you like this story. I appreciate the feedback.**

I wake up with Jane's arms around my waists again. Ever since that great night a couple of weeks ago it has been pretty much the same. I mean she still takes me to romantic or fun places. I am at the club walking around when I am stopped by a man.

"Are you Autumn?"

"Yes" I answer.

I see that he shows me a badge. Fucking shit, he's a cop.

"Can I have a word?"

I shrug because who are we kidding, there isn't an option. I follow him to a quieter place. Once there he closes the door.

"Can I help you in anything officer? Last time I checked I have not broken any laws."

"What is your connection to Jane Rizzoli?"

My eyes open wide and I am glad that the room is poorly lit. I clear my throat.

"Who's Jane? I'm sorry I don't think I know who you are talking about."

I say because if the cops come asking me about Jane is definitely not good. I have never been in a situation like this before. But just because I haven't doesn't mean I don't know what to do.

"I think you know exactly who I'm talking about."

I turn to him and glare.

"Did I just say I didn't? Are you accusing me of lying?"

"I don't know are you lying?"

"With all due respect I think I made myself crystal clear, no if you excuse I have to get back to work."

I push pass him. I get to the door and open it when he pushes it back. I look at him with annoyance. I really hate the cops, fucking pigs. I sigh and then flinch when he whispers in my ear.

"You better hope that I don't find the truth because if you do know who Jane Rizzoli is and I find out I'll make sure that get both of you."

"I told you, I don't know her!"

I say as I open the door with one hand and push his with the other. I get out of the room and try to make It to the dressing room without being so obvious. I know he's watching me and I have to be careful. Why are they coming for her now though I don't understand? I get my phone out of my bag and call her.

"Hey baby" says Jane in a husky voice.

"We need to talk" I say.

"What is it? Are you okay?" the concern in her voice makes me smile.

"I'm fine just be at my place, I'll take the bus."

I hang up and look for Regina or Emma. I don't know what the fuck to do. That cop just freaked me out. I find Regina and speed walk to her.

"'Gina I need your help."

"What is it Maura?" she asks concern.

I explain to her what happened and she says that she'll cover for me. I already did my dances up stage so that won't be a problem. I change to my normal clothes and grab my things. I get out of the club and make my way to the bus stop. I take the bus home all while looking around making sure I'm not being followed or anything. God I feel like I'm in some bad action movie. I get to my apartment and open the door.

"Jane!" I call for her and she appears out of my bedroom in blue boxers and a tank. She looks so sexy. I shake my head; I have to focus on the task at hand. She comes to me and greets me with a kiss. She stays here sometimes that's how I ended up having some of her clothes in my drawer. I sometimes stay in her penthouse in the nice part of the city.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I pull her towards the couch and sit with her hands on mine. I see her smile drop a little.

"Oh my god, are you breaking up with me? Are you going straight again? Is this about that guy at the club that flirts with you all the time?"

"Stop talking Jane!" I say trying to stop the laughter from coming. "That isn't what I have to tell you, what I am going to tell you isn't about us. A cop came and sked me about you."

She stays quiet for a second.

"What did you say?"

"He said that I didn't know who you were but then he came up all over my face and threatened me saying that if I was lying he'll bring us both down."

She nods and stands up. I watch her go to the bedroom and a couple of minutes later appeared with her clothes back on. I stand up scare that I did something wrong.

"Where are you going?"

"I called in an emergency meeting, the cops are on to me so I have to bring the plan that I had forward, It can't wait."

"What plan?" I ask.

"The less you know the better."

I huff and walk in front of my door. I cross my arms and stare her down.

"Jane Rizzoli you aren't getting out of this apartment until you tell me what plan you are talking about."

She smiles and sighs all at the same time.

"You are so stubborn."

"Number one reason why you kept on coming back to me."

"True….I have been planning a bank robbery for a while now. This bank is one of the most high ranked in the U.S and it has good money so we have been working on some moves."

She is planning on robbing a bank and I somehow find that a huge turn on. What the hell is wrong with me? Every bad thing about this woman makes me fall for her even more.

"You are going to rob a bank?" she nods. "Let me do it with you."

What came out of my mouth surprises me even more than it surprised her.

"Maura this isn't taking a vacation to fucking Paris we are talking about here, this is breaking the law."

"I know Jane I'm not naïve I know what you are talking about and I meant what I said I want to do this with you."

I see her shake her head. I can tell she's thinking about it though. I walk up to her and put my hands around her neck.

"You can teach me whatever I need to know."

After some good minutes of pleas and puppy eyes she caved.

"Are you sure Maura?"

"I'm sure" I answer without thinking.

Because I am sure, I don't know why on earth I want to but I do. Over the next couple of days I spend it with Jane. She taught me how to use different guns explained the plan and gave me lessons on self-defense in everything. I am excited that we are going to do this together. The day comes and I find myself wearing a white blazer with no shirt underneath. It was buttoned up though making my chest pop up. I was wearing black trousers with 3in white heels. Jane is wearing pretty much the same only she is wearing a shirt with a blazer open and is wearing dress shoes. She is the butch one out of the two. She has a team which will turn off all alarms and pretty much make this robbery easier. We enter through the front door with our mask on. They are all black and the only thing that isn't cover are our eyes. I put my gun in the air and shoot.

"Nobody fucking move!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guys thank you all so much for the wonderful comments you are all amazing. I am so glad that this story being read and liked. I am so sorry for the lack of update but school has been stressful lately and as soon as my head hits the pillows I pass out cold. Also a correction for last chapter, their outfits are completely white except for the masks. Anyways here is the next chapter! Enjoy –xoxo-**

"_Nobody fucking moves"_

People start to panic and yell. I look around and see them get down on the ground. The alarm system is off so there's no way to call the police. We have 30 minutes exactly to get the money and get out of here. I look at Jane who looks at me and nods.

"Everyone get in one corner!" I yell.

They all follow my instructions. I can't believe I'm doing this. What would my mother think of this? The person I have become? It's funny because I should be filled with regret, more guilt but I'm not. I love the fact that I am here next to Jane. I never thought I would be dating a gangster let alone robbing a bank with one. We have been dating for almost two months and I can already say that I love her but I can't say the same for her. It's not that she doesn't show it but I'll never be sure until she actually says it. I watch over our hostages while she forces one of the bankers to give her the money. Everything was going as plan until Jane comes from the back of the bank with the bag full of money.

"Somebody called the cops! We need to get the fuck out of here."

We go out the back of the bank where our getaway car is. We get in and drive off but that didn't stop them from following us. We try to get rid of them.

"Maura I need you to shoot at them, pop the wheels of their car, anything so we can get away."

She wants me to shoot at the cops! Okay well I got myself into this. I grab my gun –I don't know their names so to me all of them are guns. I shoot at their cars; I official have opened fire and now the chase. She drives recklessly, cutting in front of cars, sliding into avenues. I just keep shooting, popping their tires. I never thought I would be in this position. We ended up hiding in this abandon warehouse while the cops passed us by. She gets out of the car and gets a bag from the trunk. She hands me a pair of clothes.

"Here change into these" she says.

She makes a call and tells however is on the other end to come pick up the car. We change and put the other clothes in the bag. She grabs the bag with the money and we start to walk. We just successfully robbed a bank! I got to say that for a second I thought we were going to get caught but I guess there's a reason why Jane is the best gangster in Boston. We get into the sidewalk which has little people in it and we see a cop car passing by. Jane turns me around and crashes me against the wall, kissing me hungrily. I moan and tangle my hands on her dark tresses. One of her hands grip my hip while she presses her body against mine. A few seconds after the cop car passes by us she pulls back. We rest foreheads.

"Not that I am complaining but what was that for?" I ask.

"Well it was supposed to bed quick so they cops wouldn't see us walking out of the alley with a bag and not look guilty but then I got too carried away because with you it's so easy."

I bite my lip because she is just so cute. I grab her by the jaw and bring her close to my lips again. We kiss with tongues this time. It's always a battle for dominance and I love it. We separate and keep going making it to a bus stop. Taking the bus all the way to my apartment was probably the worst idea but it was safer. Once there I see Marianna waiting at the door for me. Fuck! Even after almost 2 moths of dating Marianna hasn't met Jane. When I'm in front my door where Marianna is waiting for me she asks.

"Who is she?"

"Uh this is Jane, Jane this is my friend since childhood Marianna."

Jane smiles and extends her hand. I see Marianna look at her up and down as she shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you Marianna."

Marianna says nothing only nods. I look at Jane and smile as I open my door.

"I'm going to talk to Marianna; I'll be in, in a second."

Jane nods and kisses me chastely. I look at Marianna who starts to walk down the stairs and I follow. We are at the bottom steps and I sit in the third to the last. She stays standing, looking at me. It's quiet and I squirm under her gaze.

"Maura what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing" I say because I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Something is going on because you aren't the same person, you are this whole different person that I barely recognize and it has all started since you started to strip and met her."

She points up to my apartment. I follow her finger and then look back up at her. I have changed but I don't believe it has been in a bad way matter of fact I believe this is exactly who I was meant to be. Jane and I we are something special, we have something so strong. We're like Bonnie and Clyde.

"Maura this isn't who you are, your mother would've liked so much more than this for you."

The mentioning of my mother brings tears. The other reason why I moved back to Boston was because my mother had passed away. She was already sick so it was bound to happened I just didn't realizes how soon and that I wasn't going to have time to say good bye. Tears burn my eyes but I hold back.

"I love her" I say, my voice cracking.

She looks at me and sighs. She sits next to me and hugs me. I just sob quietly at the memory of my mother and the fact that I have disappointed her in so many ways. We stay like that for a while, just sitting and talking about anything. I realize I have left Jane alone so I say good bye to Marianna and make my way into my apartment. When I enter I see Jane in a tank and black boxers. I smile and walk to her, she's watching a recorded Red Sox's game. I straddle her and she smiles up at me.

"Hey" she says and I just kiss her.

I can tell that she is a little confused about this action but kisses me nonetheless. We pull back breathless and she caresses my cheek. I close my eyes and take a breath.

"You are so beautiful" she whispers in awe.

"I love you" I reply back.

Her stroking stops. I hold my breath in anticipation because god damn it I just said that at loud after only 2 months but it's true. I feel like my whole I have been waiting for her. I have my eyes close so I can't see her expression.

"Maura look at me" I shake my head. "Maura" and just like that my eyes open.

I see everything in her eyes. Her brown eyes are so expressive; I have always been able to tell what she's thinking just by looking at her eyes. In this moment she is happy but also doubtful.

"Do you really love me?" I nod.

"Yes Jane with all my heart."

The smile she gives me is priceless. She kisses me passionately, holds me tight. She stands up and I wrap my legs around her waists. We make it to my bedroom and she lays me down gently unlike other time when she throws me on it before pouncing on me. She hovers above me and looks deep into my eyes.

"I love you too and I want to show you just how much I love you."

We made love for hours and it was so blissful. Her kisses, bites, nips, thrusts brought me so much pleasure. Everything felt 10 times better; it was like she was engraving herself on my skin. In those hours of making sweet love I felt myself becoming one.

"Jane!" I moan as I come one last time.

She helps me through the waves of pleasure and once I come down she cuddles me. I snuggle even closer loving the warmth of her skin.

"I love you" she says and I smile.

"I love you too Jane."


	7. Chapter 7

We have professed our love but even that didn't stop us from getting onto a big argument two weeks after. We were at the club and I was up on stage. She was in her usual place, I turn around for a second to take my bra off and keep dancing when I turn back around some chick was dancing all over her. It's a new girl that most of us don't like. I can't help the boiling anger that curses through my body. Her boys are cheering and roaring, she hasn't touched her yet but she shouldn't let her dance on her at all! My turn is over so I get off stage and go to the dressing room.

"Hey you okay?" asks Regina.

I nod first and then shake my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Fucking Candy was dancing all over Jane and she didn't do anything! She just let it happened!"

I put my face in my hands and I feel Regina rub my back.

"What's wrong blondie?" I hear Emma ask.

"Did I tell you about the new stripper crushing over my girlfriend?"

"Don't worry Jane isn't into that" she says and me and Regina raise our eyebrows. "Anymore" she adds.

"It's a slutty stripper; I was the slutty stripper of course she's into that."

"Yes but she has grown out of it since she met you" says Emma.

"Grown out of what? Girls who shave their legs and laugh at her jokes sure she has grown out of that" says Regina.

"Hey I shave my legs!" I say.

I shake my head because I realize just how stupid this conversation is. I stand and change into my next outfit.

"So what are you going to tell her?" asks Regina.

I simply shrug because the anger I feel right now is too big to fathom. If Jane can let things like this happened then so can I right? I make my way out there and start to round the place. One of her guys calls me. They don't know we are dating – my decision I don't know why- so I make my way to him. He slips 100 in my thong and I smile seductively at him. I put my hand on his chest and push.

"Relax baby and let me do all the work" I husk in his ear.

"Hell yeah!" he roars and I roll my eyes. I straddle him and start to grind myself on his lap. His cock starts to grow hard –ugh man! They can't control themselves. The whole table starts to cheer him on. I look to the end of the table where Jane is. I see range in her eyes and her breathing is hard. I turn to his ear and whisper.

"Good grief you feel so big."

Suddenly I am being lifted off his lap. I turn around only to be greeted by dark brown eyes.

"Aw come on boss!" says the guy I was just dancing on.

She gives them one look and they all coward away. God damn it if it wasn't for the anger I felt I would rip her clothes of right there. Her power is such a turn on. She drags me to the back of the club outside. Once outside she steps in front of me.

"What the hell was that?" she hisses

"I was just giving somebody the lap dance they paid for" I say shrugging.

She is furious I can tell but so am I. She clenches her jaw.

"You dance for everybody like that!? Whispering shit in their ear, grinding your damn pussy against their fucking cock!?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" I hiss.

"Why do I- are you fucking serious because you are _**my **_girlfriend."

"Well that didn't seem to stop you did it?" I ask.

This is just so fucked up. It's unbelievable how angry I feel just because some was giving her a lap dance but it wasn't just _**a**_ lap dance, it was _**the**_lap dance like the ones only I give to her. She nits her brows in confusion and for a second I just want to kiss that confusion away.

"Oh don't play coy Jane I was up there when Candy was all over you!"

"That's what this is all about!?" she asks. "Jesus Maura it was just a fucking lap dance that they boys order her to do."

"And you just let it happen!" I say with sharpness in my voice.

"Since they think I'm single and they would've taken it offensive, yes I let it happen."

"She was all over you! Just like I was all over your damn boy!"

"Isn't that what strippers do! They dance on people like that? Whispering shit in their ear is probably a bonus right? All about the money no matter how you get it, kind of like prostitution."

I slap her because I'm pretty sure she just compared me to a whore. I guess in some level I did deserve that because I was all over that guy but I was –I'm still angry.

"Fuck you! How about we make it less complicated _**we are over**_!" I yell and turn to walk away.

I make it inside and go straight to the dressing room. I can feel the tears going down my face. I start to get my stuff ready so I can get the fuck out of this damn place and go home. I'm throwing everything inside my bag when Regina and Emma walk in.

"Hey, wow! Calm your balls blondie what the fuck happened?" asks Emma.

"Jane and I just got into this big fight and I ended things but I didn't want to I'm just so angry at her!"

They just come and comfort me. After a few minutes I say goodbye. I leave the club and take the bus home. When I get there I see Jesus sitting on the steps. I get off the bus and walk towards my apartment but stop to chat because I haven't seen him in a while. I put my bag down and smile.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" he replies back smiling. "How you been?"

"Better" I answer.

He nods as if he can understand what I mean. He understands nothing, I just had an argument with the person I love and broke things off. I robbed a bang with her for Christ sakes I never thought it would end like this.

"Marianna tells me that you have been seeing someone."

"That's over" I say lowly.

He stands up and I look up at him. One of his hands goes to my waists and the other to my cheek.

"What a shame" he says and then he kisses me.

We have kissed before, matter of fact in one occasion we actually fucked –Marianna knows nothing about that- but it was a onetime thing. We were both a little drunk and lonely and we agreed that it would never happened again. He turns me and crashes me against the wall. It feels wrong, his touch isn't the same as hers but I'm still allowing it to happen. He starts to kiss down my neck and when I open my eyes I gasp.

"Jane!" I say pushing him away.

"I guess I should've known it was that easy to get over me."

She starts to walk away and I run after her. I catch up to her and hold her arm.

"Jane please just let me explain."

"What's there to explain? I think that what I just saw was pretty self-explanatory."

"No that back there meant nothing I was just hurt and sad and he was there" I say lowly.

"If I wouldn't have come would that have turned more than just a kiss?"

There's a silence. I bite my lip and look down.

"Probably" I say in a choke voice.

"Damn it Maura!" she yells and I jump a little. "I wish I didn't love you this damn much!"

She pushes me roughly against the brick wall of a nearby building. The kiss she gives me is beyond this world. I feel all the emotions in it, the anger, sadness, jealousy but most of all love. I moan as her body presses against mine and I tangle my hands in her hair not letting her go. Now this feels right so, so right. Her hands go to my shorts and while she is undoing them she starts to kiss down my neck. She sucks on my pulse point and I moan. I can feel her leaving a mark. We are outside and I should be worry about someone seeing us but I am not, besides the streets are empty at this hour. Her hand meets my dampness and I whimper. She grabs one of my legs and hooks it to her hip, opening me more. Her fingers trace my entrance and then enter me.

"Fuck!" I moan in her ear.

She start to pump in and out, hard and fast, going deeper ever time. I grip her shoulders and bury my face in the crook of her neck. She rotates her arm so that her palm brushes my clit. I let my head fall back against the wall. Her teeth scrape my flesh, her other hand lowering my shirt. She kisses the top of my breasts and then bites them. I feel her everywhere; I feel tears behind my eyelids. I can't believe I almost lost her, almost made a huge mistake.

"I love you" I moan and choke at the same time.

This makes her go even harder if that's even possible.

"Oh god Jane! I love you…I love you so much" I cry out as I come.

We stay press against each other, catching our breaths. I kiss the side of her face repeatedly and with every kiss I whisper an _**'I love you'**_.

"I love you too but let's not fight like that again" she mumbles against my neck.

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

It's another regular night at the club. I'm up stage dancing and Jane is down there watching. I wonder when this will get old, when will the spark go. We have been together for maybe 2 months and I guess the newness it's still there. I feel like even if years past I will feel just like this but I don't know about Jane. Yes she loves me and yes I know she does but people change even with love. I get off the stage and make my way to the dressing room. I see that Jane enters the room and I turn around and follow her already knowing what's up.

Ever since the Jesus incident couple of days ago maybe a week and a half, Jane has been fucking me none stop. She fucks me in the car, in the back of the club; in every wall in my apartment well in my apartment she fucks me everywhere. Don't get me wrong I love it but I thought she would be passed the anger. I walk outside and she automatically picks me up and I wrap my arms and legs around her. I can't help but to be wet already because that's what she does to me.

It's fast and hot. She enters me and fucks me so good she has me yelling. I can feel her smirk against my neck. I hold onto her, grip her shoulders as I meet every thrust. With the speed she's going I don't last long and come fast and hard. She lowers me to the ground slowly and pecks my lips. I smile and caress her cheek. I'll give her all the time in the world because I love her and she loves me.

"I love you" she says.

"I love you too."

We start to walk back to the club when that fucking cop shows up.

"I knew you were lying" he says.

Both Jane and I stop and turn around to see him. He is standing there with a cocky smile. What the hell does he want? Why is he here?

"Bringing you down will bring me fame Rizzoli."

Ah and there it is. He's one of those cops you know those dirty ones who do anything to get their way. I hear Jane chuckle and I look at her.

"Oh Hernandez have you learn nothing, nobody can take me down, you have tried remember? Or should I remind you just how you ended up in a hospital almost dead?"

"You have underestimated me Rizzoli."

"Have I now?" she says.

Am I wrong for finding this sexy? Everything about her is just so… I have no words. I see that he takes out a gun and Jane automatically moves in front of me, one hand holding me back. Her gun is on her back, at the waist. I feel it in my pelvis so I reach for it slowly. I know that he is planning on shooting her and I can't let that happened.

"Yes you have… you see I've got this figured out. All I have to do is shoot you right now and say it was self-defense, they'll believe me since you're the criminal."

He takes the safety out and smirks.

"Any last words?" he asks mockingly.

"Yeah…burn in hell!" I say as I take Jane's gun having already taken the safety out and shoot.

He drops the weapon to the floor. He then falls on his knees first and then on his front. I stare at him in shock. I just shot a person, not any person but a cop. What the fuck did I just do!? I drop the weapon and look at my hands in shock still. Jane grabs my forearms.

"Hey! Baby it's okay, look at me love."

I look up from my hands to her face. I feel the tears in the back of my eyes. Yes I have shot things before but I have never shot a person let alone killed one. I feel myself trembling and her trying to soothe me. I hear sirens and then Jane is moving me. I see myself in her car with Jane driving but we aren't going to my apartment or hers. We are going to the direction of the bay. Once there I look at her confused. She smiles and gets out of the car and I see she has the gun that I used to shoot the cop. Jane walks to the edge and throws the gun into the water. My phone rings and I take it out seeing Regina's number.

"Hello."

"Maura! Are you okay? Some cop got shot outside and you didn't come back."

"Yeah I'm fine, listen can you um come by tomorrow with Emma?"

"Sure honey."

In that Jane enters the car.

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Jane looks at me and with her eyes she's asking who it was.

"Regina" I answer simply.

She nods and starts to drive to my apartment. It's quiet and I feel her eyes on me here and there. Little by little I feel my shock leave my body. Little by little I start to scare myself because the regret and guiltiness left my body. I feel fine, alive even and I didn't feel anything but pride. I did that, I shot that pig and I'm not sorry. We get to my apartment and stay in the car. Jane is staring ahead so I grab her face and make her look at me. I kiss her and it isn't gentle, it's forceful and I can tell she's surprise. I make it over the consoler and into her lap.

"Maura, hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I mumble against her neck.

I can tell she's turn on but also doubtful. I was shocked at first and almost scared and I know she knows I was. And now I'm fine with my lips on her neck so obviously she's concern. I grip her shoulders and my lips reach her ear.

"Make me forget Jane; I want you to fuck me so hard, so good that all I will know is your name….please make me forget."

She nods and kisses me so lovingly. She gets us out of her car and to my apartment. We fucked and made love for hours, until she made me forget everything but her name. I fell asleep so quick with my body wrapped in her arms. The next morning I was woken up by a loud banging in my door. I groan and roll over to Jane's body and bury myself in the crook of her neck. The banging didn't stop! I sit up and huff. Without even thinking I stand up and walk to my door wrap only in a white bed sheet. I look in the mirror of the hallway as I pass by. My hair is all mused and I'm still sleepy so I look my worst. I make it to the door, see through the peep hole. I see Emma and Regina so I open the door.

"Shit! Could you not knock like that at this time of the morning! I thought you were some fucking cop or something!"

"Sorry blondie but you and your stud muffin need to leave now!" says Emma.

I look at her confused. What the hell is she going on about? They walk in and close the door, I see Emma look out the window.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Someone saw you yesterday shooting that cop Maura and now they are coming for you!"

I reach back to steady myself on my table. What! Someone saw me? They saw me and now I'm being wanted! Jane appear with a tank top and boxers.

"Hey guys" she husk still with a sleepy voice.

"Okay seriously I'm not fucking playing!" says Regina.

Jane puts her arms up.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You and Maura need to get the fuck out of here, the cops are looking for you! They came in the club asking about Maura and we told them we didn't know where you live but it's only a matter of time before they figure out where you live."

I finally snap out of it and look at Jane.

"Baby I want you to pack all your clothes okay?" I nod "We are taking a little trip."


	9. Chapter 9

I look at Regina and Emma and smiles. I hug them as Jane puts my suit case in the car. These girls put their freedom in the line to tell me that mine is in jeopardy. I'm going to miss them but one day we will see each other again. Hopefully soon because the relationship we grew is irreplaceable.

"Thank you guys" I say.

"No problem that's what friends are for."

"Yeah blondie we will do it again in a heartbeat."

I smile at both of them. Jane comes and thanks them as well and says good bye.

"I'll write when things settle for a little" I inform them.

They nod and wave as I get to in the car. Jane drives out of the parking lot and we make our way. Turning away from my street we see a cop car coming in. We made it out just in time thanks to them and that's something I'll never forget. Jane grabs my hand and I look at her. She smiles at me and I smiles back. What's going too happened now? Where are we going and how long do we have to hide? Are we going to be on the run forever?

"I already told my guys what's going on, my place is probably trashed by now but all evidence are gone. Once we are far away enough I'll look for a bank and make one of my boys transfer my money to a new account."

I nod as I look out the window. She squeezes my hand and I squeeze back without looking. This is all my fault and I think that maybe just maybe if I hadn't looked for a job at that club I still might be at home eating a nice meal or something without worrying about the cops. We drive for hours and hours each one taking us further away from Boston, away from Massachusetts.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask.

"Las Vegas" she answers.

Why is it that every criminal goes to Las Vegas? I nod and say nothing. After a few hours of driving we stop in a diner in this little town. What will become of my life now? We are eating when two policemen come in. I look at Jane with wide eyes. If this is anything like on TV they probably have wanted posters of us. She moves next to me very smoothly, puts a hand behind me and the other on top of my thighs. Just when the one of them turns to look she kisses me, covering both our faces. I tangle my fingers in her hair and bring her closer. She starts to kiss my jaw and I look to see both cops getting their meals to go.

Once they leave Jane pulls back. She puts cash on the table and stands. I follow closely and just when I'm about to walk out I hear on the radio.

'_Two suspects are on the run for the murder of Officer Montgomery and are being wanted. Suspect number 1 is 5'7 with honey-blonde hair. Suspect number 2 is 5'9 with black hair. This is all police are giving right now but if you see anyone matching these two descriptions please call your local police department.'_

Shit! They already have us on the radio soon it will be on TV with mugshots and then on posters. What the hell are we going to do? I run to the car and Jane starts to drive.

"Jane what the hell did I got us into?"

"Hey this isn't your fault" she says.

I scoff "sure it is I killed him!" I rub my temple as I feel a headache.

She rubs my back and makes her way pass the town line. It's almost nighttime and I wonder if she will make a stop or just keep driving, after all Vegas is only 1day and 19hrs away from Boston. Hours pass and the only breaks she takes are for snacks, food or to go to the rest room. Without keeping track of time we find ourselves entering Las Vegas. We stop at the first motel we see. We rent a room and make our way to a real bed. We have been on the road for almost two days now. We change into something comfortable and get in the bed.

Jane comes and cuddles me and I sigh and sink into her more. It's quiet for a few minutes but I know even though she is tired she isn't asleep yet. I turn in her arms and bury my face in her neck.

"What is going too happened now?" I ask her

"Well we will have to stay on the low for a couple of days after that I'll ask for the transfer and once I get the money we will get the hell out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want" she says and I pull back.

"Anywhere I want?" She nods.

I bite my lips thinking where I would like to go. I have never been to the other side of the world and this might be my chance to explore new cities outside the U.S. After thinking about it I smile and say.

"How about Italy?"

"Italy…that's where you want to go?" I nod.

She starts to play with my hair and I smile.

"L'Italia e la mia bella regina" she says in Italian and I shiver.

This woman will be the death of me someday. After 2 months of dating I am already so deeply in love with her. I never believed in such love but now I have it and it might not be the most convenient love but I have it and I don't want to lose it. I kiss her and she smiles against my lips.

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too darling."

And those are the last spoken words of the day as we both drift into a peaceful sleep wondering how many peaceful night we have left.

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas eve and Christmas day! I hope you enjoyed this little update until next time –xoxo-**


	10. Chapter 10

I run as fast as I can down the alley as I hear the foot steps behind me. I turn my head to see the cop stop and put her gun up. She shoots and I duck on instinct. We have been in Las Vegas for 2 weeks and still this shit is blowing over. Our names are all over the news! Pictures of us as wanted posters in TV and random places. Sure with a couple of hundreds, people shut the fuck up but eventually if you don't move forward you are bound to get caught. Which brings me to this situation where I am right now, stopped at a mini market where the owner thought he could get a piece of ass while threatening my freedom. I wasn't about to have sex with him just so wouldn't turn me in. So here I am now, running down the street trying to get away from the cops. Jane had stayed in the hotel to take a nap.

What if they catch me and she doesn't know. I'll end up in prison for life! Probably even get the death sentence. Oh god no, I can't go to jail, no that is not an option! In my haste in trying to get away from the bullets and shit I didn't notice the cop car that just blocked my exit. I stop and look back the other way but I'm trapped. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! What the hell am I going to do now?

"Freeze! Don't move! Put your hands in the air now!"

I slowly raise my hands and they approach me. The turn me around roughly and start to read me my Miranda rights. They take my phone away which was located in my bra. I'm wearing a crop top and high waist shorts with boots. What can I say my wardrobe isn't the nice girl kind. I'm a stripper for god's sake. Any ways back to what's happening right now. They push me against the car and cuff me and then put me in the back of the car. I look around somehow trying to figure out a way to get out but obviously there's no way. They station I'm brought to isn't big and there's only four cells passed the door where every officers are. The station is small itself too.

As soon as I am put in my cell I start making an escape plan. The hours pass by and I wonder if Jane even knows what the hell happened to me! Speaking of Jane I know this isn't the best time but just thinking of the way we woke up this morning because of the night before only makes me shiver. I come close to the bars and see pass the glass door how there's four cops in there. I go sit down at the bench and start to think of the night before.

*Last night*

I'm laying down in Jane's arms while we listened to the radio. A song caught my attention, it was called On the Run and everything the lyrics said matched our situation. I look at her while she has her eyes close, listening.

"Jane" I say lowly.

"Hm?"

"Did I bring out the best in you?"

She opens her eyes and looks down. She caresses my cheek and smiles.

"Of course."

I smile and push her a little as I bury my face in her neck. She chuckles and holds me tighter. I'm only wearing one of her black t-shirts over my pair of underwear and that's it. I pull back and grin at her.

"I'll be right back" I say as I get off the bed.

I go to the bathroom after a grab my bag. I take the t-shirt off and put a crop top that's a little longer at the back and has wholes. I put a belt that has a Hollister and put an unloaded gun in. After that I put my black cowboy hat that I purchased for the dessert and my black heels. I get out of the bathroom and dim the lights in the bedroom. I make my way to the front of the bed where I see Jane sit up right away.

"I'm Autumn and I was informed that you requested a private dance."

"Yes I did love, I got to say when I saw you dancing I knew I wanted you to dance again but only for me."

"Very well" says Maura.

I points with a remote to the radio and switch it to CD and play a song perfect for a private dance. I drop the remote and start to sensually sway my hips. I see Jane lighting up a cigar and laying back just enjoying the show I have put on. I prop my leg on top of the bed and rotate my hips. I see her licking her lips and her pupils dilated as she blows the smoke out. I take the gun out the Hollister and start to pass the tip in a straight line from my neck all the way to my sex. With a smirk I lick the tip and put back.

I start to slowly crawl up the bed. She sees this and puts the cigar in the ash tray. She doesn't smoke that often but from time to time she indulges in it. I finally reach her and straddle her lap. Her hands instantly go to my hips.

"Oh I'm afraid you can't touch the dancers, policy."

I start to grind on her lap and she smirks.

"Oh I see but it just felt right you know."

"Yes I know" it came out more breathless than I thought.

I'm already so worked up from rubbing myself on her lap. She starts to kiss my neck and lick my pulse point. I'm losing it; my sanity is slipping away, being chased away by that tongue. I pull her hair roughly and crash my lips to hers. I rub myself faster and I fell her taking off the belt around my waist. Once that's off my body she flips us over.

"Please Jane…fuck me!"

Didn't take her to long for her to cave. Her hands reach for the hem for my panties and lowers them. I kick them off, getting ready to also kick my heels off.

"Let them on" she husks and I only nod.

She enters me and I moan loudly.

*Present day*

I had let my arms travel to my crotch and caused me to actually moan like I did last night. The moan probably called the cops attention because I hear the door opening.

"What's the matter-"I hear the female officer stop dead in her tracks.

I have close my eyes and started to move my hand inside my pants. I don't know If this cop is gay or not but it don't matter, I will get her. I moan again and I hear the cell door being open.

"Y-you can't do that, its public indecency."

I can tell that I got her. I take my hand away from my dripping core and suck the wetness off my fingers as I stand. I walk slowly to her, taking seductive strikes towards her.

"No one has to know and you know I don't mind if you were to give me an extra hand officer…"

"S-Stanley" she stutters out.

Oh yeah I definitely have her now. I smile sensually as I start to kiss down her neck. Slowly, ever so slightly I turn her around and push her towards the bench. Once I feel her stumble a little a take the opportunity to draw her gun and hit her with the end. She passes out cold and I can't help but smile, proud of myself. If Jane was here she'll be proud too. I steel the officer's uniform and keys and lock her in. I see outside the door how one of the officers is sleeping and the other playing a game. I put my head down as I walk to the desk that has 'Stanly' on it. I open a couple of drawers until finally I find my phone.

Without further due I make my way to the exit. I turn my phone on and I see 20 miss calls, 15 voicemails and 5 texts all from Jane. I wait until I'm outside to call, I have to get out of the area before the notice I escaped. Holy shit I just escaped! I did by myself too! Once I'm a couple of streets down I call her. She answers at the 3rd ring.

"Maura! Baby where are you? Are you okay, what happened?"

"I uh got arrested and well it's a long story but I need you to pick me up."

"Of course baby just give me the address."

I tell her the name of the street as that is the only thing I know. I wait between an alley that separates a house from the store. I don't know how long I waited but finally I see Jane's Escalade. I run to her car and automatically kiss her passionately. When we pull back she looks at me up and down and smirks. I bite my lip.

"You will not believe what I have been through today!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ya'll thank you for the wonderful reviews and being so patient, school has been hectic! I have been just all over the place and whenever I'm free I just crash. But do not fear for I have the next chapter here. Enjoy lovelies –xoxo-**

We have just been on the down low, waiting. I call Regina and Emma from time to time and they catch up and they give me news of things. We barely go out of our crappy room and now she says we are also low on money. If by low she means low millions than damn. Somehow there has been a difficulty with our original plan as well. Stuck I Vegas while not being able to fully enjoy it sucks! I wish something; anything will happen so we can do something if not I'll die of boredom.

We are lying down in the bed watching TV. She has me in her arms and I'm all cuddled up against her. I love being able to be this close to her. She starts playing with my hair which is something that soothes me and sometimes makes me sleepy.

"Maura?" she says.

"Hm?" I answer sleepy already.

"Do you regret anything that has to do with me? Do you regret meeting me, falling for me, giving me a chance?"

I pull back at that. I look into her deep chocolate eyes that held so much questions, so much insecurity, doubt. Where is all of this coming from?

"No" I answer without hesitation. "No I don't, I don't regret any second of it. Yes I admit it wasn't in my life plan to become a stripper and fall for a gangster whose living is robbing backs, killing people and… well all that dirty stuff but I did and I am somehow Okay with that. Jane I love you with all my heart, soul and body."

She smiles beamingly at me and I smiles. I kiss her quickly and lay back down on her chest. She starts playing with my hair again as we watch TV. The next thing she says, she says it in the lowest of voices but because we are so in tuned and our room is quiet besides the TV which volumes' on low.

"Then marry me."

I pull back again only quicker than last time. What the hell? Did she just ask me what I think she asked me? Please tell me this isn't her idea of a joke. I see her reach to the night stand and pull out a tiny, ring box. I gasp and I feel tears clouding my vision threatening to come out. She opens it and I see a simple but beautiful 14karot diamond, engagement ring.

"You are my ride or die Maura, the one I see myself with. I have never trust anybody more than I trust anyone, even my right hand is nothing compare to the trust I have in you. I love you so marry me."

"Yes! Yes" I yell.

She grabs my hand and puts the ring on my finger. I kiss her a couple of times and then lay back down. I look at the ring.

"Oh it's beautiful Jane" she kisses my temple.

"Just like you" I blush and bury my face in her chest.

She chuckles and I slap her gently for making me blush. No one has ever turned me into this blushing, giggling, giddy woman. I then start to think how this is exactly going to work out. We are engage but just how long it will take till we get married?

"How long do we have to wait to make it official?" I ask.

"We can just elope "she answers simple.

To be honest I have never heard a more wonderful answer. I look at her with a beaming smile and kiss her.

"Yes I like that" I answer against her lips.

She smiles against my lips and slowly turns me around. I look up at her and smile lovingly at her as she looks down at me with loving eyes. She caresses my cheek and I lean into her touch. She leans in and kisses me softly. Clothes are removed and now our naked bodies are coming together in a beautiful dance. She kisses me everywhere, setting my skin on fire everywhere her lips touched. We come let our bodies clash and we start to move. I hold on to her tighter than I have ever had before. Sometimes my life feels like a bad written script but in moments like this, moments so perfect it makes all the other shitting things pale in comparison.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear.

It's like a spell. Every time I say those words she lets go, shatters herself in pieces and lets me put her back together. Same for me, seeing her like that, that I'm the reason she looks so blissful makes me fly over the edge. We stay at it for hours that night. We went from making love to sex and back and forth. When I look at the clock it reads six a.m. I roll off of her and turn, wait for her to spoon me and she does. I smile and cuddle more into her. She kisses my shoulder and I hum in response.

"I love you Maura."

I bite my lip and turn. I give her a quick but loving kiss. We settle back to our position.

"I love you too Jane."

We drift into a long sleep after that, exhausted from our activities.

Several hours later I wake up to an empty bed. I stretch as I hear the shower. I look up at the ceiling and grin. I look at the ring.

"Mrs. Rizzoli…Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli….Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles."

I test all the different way I can become Mrs. Rizzoli. I smile as I do not care which one it is as long as they have Jane's last name in it. I can't wait to become her wife, to be her forever and she mine. I grab her pillow and squeal into it. I reach for the new cell phone I bought which is how I communicate with Regina and Emma. I mark their number.

"Hey blondie! What is up!?"

"Hey Em" I answer. "Is Regina there with you?" I add.

"Yeah…'Gina! Blondie is on the phone, she got to tell us something! ...She's comin'."

"Jesus Emma can you not yell and maybe next time get your ass up and come get me!" I hear Regina scowl.

I laugh and shake my head. Oh man how I miss these two. I wish they could somehow be here when we elope.

"Okay blondie you are on speaker!"

"I'm going to get married to Jane!" I say in excitement.

I hear them gasp and then I hear Regina start to squeal. She keeps saying 'Oh my god' over and over. I chuckle.

"That is so fucking cute! I can't even…I wish we could be there" she says.

"Yeah me too" I say a little sad.

It's silent for like a good 30 seconds. They asked for details and I told them what happened.

"Aw!" I hear Regina say.

"Ow!" I hear Emma say after that.

"Why can't you bee more like that?" hisses Regina. "We have been dating for god knows how long and you still haven't proposed!"

"3 years and I am waiting for the right time 'Gina, I want it to be something special not something…I don't know something that looks like it can only be afforded by a bouncer of a fucking strip club."

There's this moment of silence. It's not awkward; you can feel the love in the atmosphere. I smile and add.

"Aw Emma that was so sweet!"

"Ew! Barf!" she exclaims and me and 'Gina laugh.

I hear a kiss and smiles. The shower goes off and I say goodbye to them. I see Jane walk in the room in a towel only. I see droplets of water running down her well-formed body, some disappearing between her breasts. This ladies and gentlemen is my future wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the lack of update but I am running out of ideas for this story. I have like major writers block. If you guys have any ideas let me know because I could really use some. Well here's another chapter.**

It's so happening right! I am getting married. No this isn't the ideal wedding for anyone or the one I actually wanted when I was a kid but I couldn't be happier. I even bought myself a dress for the occasion. I bought a white tea length wedding dress strapless with sparkling sash and a simple veil. It is beautiful, I feel beautiful. I walk out of the motel room and look at Jane. She looks so handsome in her suit. She envelopes me in her arms and kisses me softly.

"Let's go get married."

We drive to a little church that those marriages in that same day. When we are in the car Jane passes me a gun and I place it on the Hollister at my thigh. She smiles and places hers on her lower back, covered by her blazer. We can never be too careful; we are criminals who are wanted. We walk in and make our way to the waiting room just outside where they married everyone. We sit and wait; Jane grabs my hand and brings it to her lips, kissing each knuckle. I smile widely at her.

"I wish Regina and Emma were here" I say lowly.

It's odd how I wish for their presence but not Marianna's. She has been my best friend since childhood but somehow Regina and Emma clicked more with me than she ever did. Regina and Emma got me, the real me nit the person my mother wanted me to be. I must be a real disappointment; she must be looking down at me with shame. I'm pulled back by a squeeze on my hand. I look at Jane who is smiling at me a little concern.

"We're up" she repeats.

We stand and make our way to the altar. She stops us at the double doors.

"Are you okay?"

I smile and lean in. I kiss her with all the love I feel for her. When we pull back and rest my forehead to hers. I breathing mingle.

"I love you Jane."

She caresses my cheek and I lean in to her touch.

"I love you Maura."

We finally make our way to the altar. The 'priest' smiles at us but I see him studying our faces. He starts some sort of ceremony. Jane and I just stare at each other. He asks us if we have something to say and I nod.

"Very well" he says.

"Jane our story isn't the most convenient or the most romantic one but with the time I came to understand that our story is very much like us. Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew something was up. I love you Jane and I will do anything for you."

I place the ring and then kiss it. I look up to see her smiling. I smile back and mouth 'I love you'.

"Maura, my dear, dear Maura I have been hooked on to you the moment you stepped out on that staged. I was captivated by your beauty and your body. I found myself chasing after you something I never do. I thank god for sending me a woman like you, you are my ride or die chick baby. I love you and I will do anything for you."

She places the ring on my finger and looks deep into my eyes. I feel butterflies on my stomach. This moment is the most perfect moment of my life. Here in Las Vegas, getting married to a gangster as a fugitive. We sign a document and seal it with a kiss. Just as we separate someone comes bursting through the door.

"Freeze! Don't you move!"

We go rigid as we hear a cop yell for us to put our hands up. Who the hell called them here? How did they know? I look to see the receptionist, that bitch. I look at Jane who in a second reaches for her gun and shot the officer on his arm. He cries out in pain and drops the weapon. I take my out and point to the receptionist.

"Don't you dare move bitch! That was a very stupid move from your part."

We walk to her, Jane stops and cuffs the officer to one of the many chairs. I walk to her as she steps back a little.

"When did you called them?"

"I uh about 20 minutes ago w-when I figured out who you were" she stutters.

"Jane they can be right around the corner, assuming they aren't her yet."

As if on cue we hear sirens. We look at each other nervous. Jane looks at the 'priest' and signals for him to come to her.

"Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles please step out with your hands in the air!"

I grab the receptionist and we both make our way outside. This day was too good to be true. What they hell are we supposed to do? How are we going to get out of this alive? We have two hostages; this is bond to go wrong like it always goes on movies and TV shows. We make it outside, our guns to their heads.

"Don't do anything stupid or I'll shoot him!" yells Jane.

I look at her and then at the cops. They seem to think about what they can do to take her down without hitting the hostage.

"Put your fucking guns down or I will fire!" I yell.

I cannot let them hurt her or me for that matter. I see Jane smile at me from the corner of my eye. If you would've told me a couple of months ago that this is what would become of my life I would have laughed at their face. Now I am staring at a couple of guns trying to look for good aim to shoot me or Jane.

"I said drop your guns! I have shot people before and officer included so I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

They all start to lower their guns. We start to make our way to the Escalade. We open the back doors to get them in. Jane is getting in the driver's side when I hear a shot. I look to see Jane lose balance.

"Jane!"

I look the hostages in our car and point my gun to one of the officers. Jane gets in the car and turns it on. The where the shot came from as he is the only one with his gun up. I let my anger guide me and shot twice. One hits him on the shoulder and the other in his chest.

"Maura get in!" yells Jane.

I get in the car and we drive off, getting off the road and through alleys where they wouldn't be able to pin point our location. A couple of minutes from our hotel room she stops. I look at her worried and with tears.

"Where did they hit you?"

"Hey don't cry baby" she cups my face. "It's just on my arm nothing too serious."

I nod with a couple of more tears. She wipes them away and kisses me passionately. I cling to her a little longer. We pull back and rest foreheads for a minute. She then looks at our guests.

"I'm going to let you go know and consider yourselves fucking lucky."

They nod and get out as quickly as possible. Jane starts to drive to our room. Once there we hurried inside. I automatically look for the first aid kit as she makes her way to the bathroom. I make my way to her and see that her blazer is off and finally see where she was hit and all the blood she has lost.

"Let me see" I whisper as I kneel before her.


End file.
